


Between the Memorable

by luxover



Series: By Small and Small [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: Lew’s never wanted for anything before he met Dick, and now it seems that’s all he ever does: want, and want, and want.(A small snippet taking place about a year before By Small and Small.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted/posted [at my tumblr.](http://luxover.tumblr.com/post/156604993767/wintersnixon-ficlet)
> 
> In keeping with tradition, title comes from the poem ['Highlights and Interstices'](http://luxover.tumblr.com/post/156610394352/highlights-and-interstices-jack-gilbert-via) by Jack Gilbert.

Lew watches Dick brush his teeth from where he is lying on the bed, on top of the sheets and wearing just a grey tank top and a pair of briefs. Dick’s similarly dressed, in blue striped boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, but he manages to make it look a lot less lewd. It’s funny, because Lew knows Dick. Sure, Dick’ll sit at the bar reading a newspaper as Lew opens up Toccoa on weekend mornings, and he goes to church like clockwork and helps old ladies cross the street, but Lew knows the truth. Lew knows the shape of Dick’s open mouth as they fuck, and remembers the way Dick blushed but still got him off in the staff bathroom of Currahee last week as Harry was making lattes out front. **  
**

Dick may be _good_ , but he sure as shit isn’t _chaste_.

“I like the new bartender,” Dick calls out to him, toothbrush still in his mouth. “Carwood.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Lew says. They’ve had a string of bad bartenders recently, and he doesn’t want to jinx it. “He doesn’t really talk much, does he?”

Dick shrugs and makes a noise that might mean _yeah_ , but also might not. Lew means to follow up on it, but he gets distracted by the swell of Dick’s bicep as he brushes his teeth, and then by the curve of his spine as he bends to spit in the sink.

He looks so fucking good, Lew can’t stand it. Lew’s never wanted for anything before he met Dick, and now it seems that’s all he ever does: want, and want, and want.

“Well, he only just started working for you,” Dick finally says, shutting off the tap. “Would you be best friends with your boss?”

Lew shrugs. “I _am_ my boss,” he points out. Dick laughs and Lew imagines he can feel it reverberate in his own chest.

“How could I forget,” Dick says, turning out the lights in the bathroom and closing the door. His steps are silent as he walks across the bedroom towards Lew. “It explains why you never get anything done.”

“Hey, watch it or I’ll fire you,” Lew says, and when Dick climbs into bed with him, he lets Dick tug the sheets up over the both of them, and then lets Dick pull him close enough that they’re almost taking up the same space.

“Still don’t work for you,” Dick points out.

“You’ve opened Currahee more times than I have,” Lew counters. He’s an argumentative asshole, but Dick is Dick, and Dick just presses his smile into the back of Lew’s neck.

“Well, then I hope Harry isn’t receiving the same benefits,” he says, and it shocks a laugh out of Lew.

“Nah,” Lew says lightly, because if he doesn’t, he’ll end up saying something else entirely, something like _I love you_ , or, _If you asked me again, I’d move to Lancaster with you_. “Employee of the Year, only.”

“Good to know I rate so highly,” Dick says dryly, and slides a warm hand underneath Lew’s shirt to rest on his belly. It’s classic Dick: expressing interest in only the vaguest of ways, leaving it up to Lew to decide to act on it. As if Lew _wouldn’t_ act on it.

Lew knows it’s a fucking miracle that Dick sees something of worth in him. Lew’s big on drink and big on talk, and not big on much else besides that, and he’s never once gone to church with Dick, never once tried to be different, to be _better_ , to wake up before Dick leaves for work or actually shave every day. He knows that there’s no way in hell he deserves someone like Dick, but somehow they’re three years into this thing and Dick doesn’t seem to have realized it.

Lew guides Dick’s hand down past his waistband, and vows not to be the one to tell him.


End file.
